Me Gustas Songfic
by Mariela-chan
Summary: Hay veces en que a uno le cuesta decir lo que de verdad siente por aquella persona especial, y tambien hay veces en que por medio de una cancion se dice mucho mas de lo que uno tiene planeado decir. K


**Me Gustas, Songfic dedicado a Katagiri y a Mary**

No cabía más que decir que todos los amigos estaban reunidos en la gran casa de Genzo disfrutando de una amena fiesta; no se celebraba nada en especial, solo querían hacer una fiesta para divertirse. Genzo los había invitado a todos, incluyendo a la hermana de la amiga de su novia, Mary y también al manager de la selección, Munemasa Katagiri.

-Linda fiesta, Wakabayashi.- dice Ken al tiempo que iba de paso a las bebidas.

-Gracias. Y diviértete.- agradeció Genzo.

_Me gustas_

_Me gustas tanto_

La verdad era que si, a Katagiri le gustaba mucho su asistente, Mary y era por esa misma razón por la que había aceptado la invitación de Genzo. Sabía que ella iba a estar ahí por su hermana menor y se dijo a si mismo que talvez iba hacer una buena oportunidad de estar mas tiempo con ella.

_Que si la luna fuera mía_

_Te la diera_

No se había dado cuenta desde cuando había empezado a verla más que la hermana de la novia de uno de los jugadores de la selección y también más que su asistente. Pensaba en ella día y noche, ella era la causa de sus desvelos y de todo lo demás que le pasaba.

_Me gustas mucho _

_Y me alegra que lo sepas_

Ella por su parte no sabía lo que él sentía realmente por ella y varias veces se había dicho a si mismo que talvez así era mejor, que así no arruinaría la buena amistad que había entablado.

_Me gustas_

_Me gustas tanto _

_Hay en tus ojos siempre un gesto de alegría_

_Es tu sonrisa como un sol de mediodía_

-¿Te diviertes Mary?- oyó Katagiri que Lily le preguntaba a Mary quien en cambio le respondió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, aquellas que a él le gustaban mucho y que siempre le gustaba hacer cualquier cosa por verla una vez más.

-Si.- dijo ella.

-Que bien. Ponte a bailar. La música esta buenísima.- y con eso Lily se fue en busca de su novio para bailar más.

-Si solo tuviera a alguien con quien bailar…

Katagiri también escuchó esto último y vio que esta era su oportunidad. Talvez le diría a ella sus sentimientos…

-Si no tienes con quien bailar, lo puedes hacer conmigo.- dijo él al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano.

Mary se sonrojó de inmediato. Esto era algo que ella quería evitar cada vez que estaba cerca de Katagiri.

M esta invitando a bailar. Esta sería la primera vez que bailaría con él.

Esto era lo que le pasaba por la mente y no podía ocultar el sonrojo que se intensificaba más. Ambos se miraban fijamente, él esperando una respuesta de ella y ella, pues…

-Si me gustaría bailar contigo.- dijo ella poniendo su mano en la de él, dejándolo que la guiara hasta la pista de baile.

_Es que mis manos desean tocarte_

_Y ya no aguantan más _

_Es que mi cuerpo desea sentirte_

_Ya no aguanto más_

Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al toque de su piel con la de ella. Era la primera vez que la sostenía de la mano y era también la primera vez que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca. No sabía porque pero el desde hacía tiempo había soñado con que estuvieran así.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar una canción de salsa que había comenzado.

-¡Mira! ¡Tu hermana baila con Katagiri!- dijo emocionada Lily a su amiga Lucía.

Lucía miro hacia donde apuntaba Lily y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. –Si. Se ven lindos los dos. Yo creo que ha llegado el tiempo.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Taro.

-Hablo de que yo creo que a partir de esta noche, talvez tendremos a otra pareja de novios.

-¡Que bien!- Lily estaba emocionada.

-Así podremos salir los seis. Buen punto amor.- dijo Misaki besando a su novia.

Ambos bailaban y no se daban cuenta que todos en la pista les habían dado espacio para que bailaran mejor. Algunos, mencionando a Genzo, Misaki y Tsubasa tomaban fotos; quien sabe para que pero lo estaban haciendo.

_Me gustas tanto_

_Te doy hasta lo que no tengo_

_Por ser el dueño de tus besos _

_Por ser el dueño de tu amor_

Katagiri de repente sintió el impulso de besarla ahí mismo, no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran. Estaba admirado por lo bien que bailaba Mary pero por mas que trataba de pensar en eso, no podía evitar sentir el impulso que cada vez se hacía mas grande de besarla.

-Mary…

-¿Si?

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- dijo él un poco serio, asustándola. –No te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo.

-¿Entonces?

-Hazme el favor de no molestarte por lo que voy hacer.

Ahora si estaba confundida ella. -¿Molestarme yo? Por que he de haber molestar—

_Tienes la boca_

_Como una fuente de agua fresca_

_Y siento cuando tú me besas_

_Que mojas todo mi ser_

Y así, sin más preámbulos la besó. Era un beso apasionado. Un beso que daba a entender todo lo que él sentía por ella. Por la falta de aire de ambos, se separaron para quedarse viendo otra vez a los ojos.

-Mary, yo he querido decirte algo desde hace ya un tiempo.- empezó Katagiri, sin soltarla.

-¿Decirme algo?

-Si. Desde hace ya un tiempo he empezado a verte como más que una amiga. He empezado a sentir varias cosas por que nunca antes pensé que iba a sentir por alguien.

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí viene la declaración!- dijeron emocionadas Lucía y Lily.

Mary por su parte se ponía nerviosa y emocionada a la vez que su sonrojo aumentaba.

-¡Tomen más fotos!- decía Lucía.

-¡Sh!

-¿Eh?

Katagiri ya no aguantaba más. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que decirlo.

-Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho.- finalizó él.

Todos estaban llenos de alegría al escuchar que por fin Katagiri se había armado de valor para decirle a Mary lo que sentía. Ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos a la expectativa de Mary, esperando su respuesta. Aunque ellos ya sabían muy bien que a ella le gustaba él. Pero igual, esperaban la respuesta.

Mary por su parte, no se esperaba esto. Era cierto que a ella le gustaba mucho su propio jefe pero por temor a perder la amista que ella había logrado con él, no se atrevía a decirle todo.

-Por favor, dime que yo también te gusto. Nada me haría tan feliz como saber que tú sientes lo mismo…- le dijo al oído.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que le acaba de decir?- preguntó Misaki.

-¿Mary? ¿Entonces?- estaba ansioso. Los nervios lo estaban matando. "Si dice que, me hará el hombre más feliz, y si dice que no pues…

-Si. Me gustas mucho. Más de lo que te imaginas.- dijo ella abrazándolo.

Él no dejo que ella lo abrazara por la emoción que sentía por haber escuchado tales palabras, y en vez de un abrazo, le volvió a dar un beso al tiempo que le decía al oído cuanto lo había hecho feliz.

-¿Ven lo que les dije?- dijo Lucía. -¡Ya tengo cuñado!

_Me gustas _

_Me gustas_

_Me gustas_

_Tú_

**Notas:**

La canción que aparece en este Songfic se llama Me Gustas y la canta Mickey Tavera. Bueno, hace ya un buen tiempo que no me aparezco por acá así que decidí escribir uno. Jeje.¡ A ver que otro se me ocurre!


End file.
